New Town New Life
by Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888
Summary: Ray Carson is forced to move to the unheard of town called Jasper away from the only person she ever called: a friend. She expects her life to be miserable in this new town until she meets her new neighbor Raf and his... giant friends. What adventures await Ray? Has she finally found her place in this world and true friends, or will it all be taken away from her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Transformers Prime fanfic and I'm more use to writing stories for anime, so go easy on me people! Over the past few years I've become a fan of the show Transformers Prime and after reading a few fanfic I decided 'Hey, why not give it a shot?' **

***This story starts sometime after "Convey" and before "Deus Ex Machina."***

**Please also ignore any grammatical errors if at all possible; I apologize **_**greatly**_** for them for I am not the best when it comes to spelling either (even with spell check XD)**

**Now enough of my pathetic ramblings! And on with the story!**

**I don't own Transformers Prime, or any of the characters in it. I ONLY own my OC!**

…

**Ch 1. New Girl and First Encounters **

A young 15-years-old girl lazily looked out the window of her parents BMW glaring at nothing in particular. Next to her was a younger girl of 12 who was happily listening to her ipod with the music blaring out of her headphones. The older girl merely rolled her eyes.

It had been a long drive from her home state of Pennsylvania to Nevada, and her parents had recently gotten a new job opportunity in some small-unknown town called Jasper. She looked down at the brochure in her lap and raised an eyebrow.

The brochure said: _'Welcome to Jasper, Nevada! The Entertainment Capital of The World!'_ The girl highly doubted it. She had never heard of such a place called "Jasper" and who the hell names a town "Jasper" anyways?

"We're almost there girls!" Their mother shouts excitedly from the front. Her hair is long and light brown that matches her eyes, and wears a light green short-sleeved top with a long ankle-length brown skirt.

"Oh…great…" the girl mutters monotonously earning her a glare from her dad, a man with curly dark brown hair in a white shirt and black trousers and glasses, in the driver's seat.

"Ray, we don't want to hear it. Why can't you be happier about this like Carmandie? _Look_! She's practically dancing with joy!" The girl, or Ray, glanced blankly at her younger sister, who instead of dancing with excitement, was dancing to music.

"You do realize she has her headphones in, right?" Ray deadpanned causing her father to stiffen slightly.

"W-well at least she hasn't complained as much as you have! You're only moving a few stats away-"

"A few states? Dad! We're on the other side of the flipping country! That's not a few stats, that's NINE whole bloody states!" she exclaimed. Her parents didn't reply. They had gotten use to their oldest daughters outbursts ever since they announced their move a few months back.

Ray huffed before looking at the suburban houses as they past. They all looked the same, two stories with a red or black roof and made of white concert. Nothing special. The family's car pulled up in front of house with a "_**SOLD**_" sign in front of it and Ray mentally groaned at the sight of it.

_Guess it's official..._ She thought.

Ray was the last person out and she happily stretched her arms after being in the car for so long. She put her hands on her hips and scanned the neighborhood with her bright green eyes before sighing. A light breeze blew past her as she brushed some of her chocolate brown hair out of her face.

Her hair was inside pony tail that ended a bit past her shoulder. She wore a bright green tee with a picture of one of her many favorite TV show characters, GIR, from _Invader Zim._ On top of that she wore a short-sleeved black leather jacket and navy blue jean with a brown belt and red converse.

"Ray, can you please get your bags?" Her mom asked. Ray sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She muttered boredly going to the back of the truck. She reached into the truck and pulled out a suitcase and a heavy purple backpack filled with everything she would need to survive in this new place.

She swung her backpack over one of her shoulders and carried her suitcase with her free hand.

"Need any help?" she heard a small voice asked. She looked to her left to see a young boy around the age of 12 poking his head over the white fence that separated the property borders. From what she could see, the boy had brown spiky hair and red glasses.

Ray shook her head. "No, I'm good. I'm Ray Carson by the way, I take it you're my new neighbor?" she asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, I'm Raf. Where'd you move here from?"

"Pennsylvania." The boy, or Raf's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow, that's pretty far. Why'd you move, if you don't mind me asking." He added. She shrugged.

"My parents got good job opportunities here and took them. So, hens forth we moved to Jasper, Nevada: the "Entertainment Capital of the World."" Ray half joked quoting the brochure making both of them laugh.

"Yeah, they really need to change that thing." Raf sighed before suddenly looking down at his phone.

"Oops! I gotta go. It was nice meting you Ray, see ya later!" Raf said quickly before running off. Ray smiled for the first time in weeks and waved.

"Yeah, see ya!" She called out, but not before giving a small glance at the yellow muscle car parked outside of Raf's house. Ray frowned as she stared at the vehicle and had the oddest feeling it was watching her.

Ray quickly shook her head. _No Ray-Ray, you're exhausted; you're only imaging things._ She mentally told herself. But the feeling of uneasiness still remained until she entered her new home.

Ray put her things upstairs and took a look around her new room before flopping onto her new bed instantly falling asleep.

…

**Ray's P.O.V.**

About two days have passed since I first arrived here and after all that unpacking it was time for my first day at my new school.

_Why the hell couldn't I be home schooled?!_ I mentally sobbed as I made my way down the sidewalk.

Two days and I was already going _crazy_, mom and dad had yet to set up the data plan that would allow me to call or text my friend back home and I haven't really seen Raf, my new neighbor, since we first met. He seemed like a nice kid, but every time I saw that yellow car out front I always got this odd feeling, like it was…watching me some how.

Yes, I know, I sound crazy. I probably _am_ crazy (and I have the physiatrist to prove it), but it's just this odd feeling that I can't shake off.

After a few more minutes of walking I spotted what looked like Raf lying on the ground surrounded by a bunch of older kids and frowned.

_What the-? Seems you'll find these jerks in any state…_ I thought darkly shaking my head and ran up to them.

"Hey! What the hell do you people think your doing to him?!" I shouted pushing a guy around my age with a mop of reddish hair out of the way before kneeing down next to Raf.

"Hey! Watch it pony tail!" the boy growled but I ignored him.

"Hey Raf, are you okay?" I asked concerned. Raf looked up and I saw his nose was bleeding. My eyes widened slightly before narrowing and turning to face the group.

"What hell is wrong with you?! Why don't you try picking on someone your own size, you jerks?!" I shouted. The guy with the red hair just laughed. _I'm assuming he's the one in charge of this group of loons._

"Tch, we're just having some fun. Whattcha gonna do anyways? Lecture us to death?" he sneered. I stared at him blankly.

"Don't be ridiculous," I smirked slowly standing up, "I'm gonna do this!" I shouted and reeled my fist back before it collided with his face; knocking him to the ground.

"Heh, for someone who talks all tough, you sure go down fast~" I teased as the jerk as he slowly sat up and saw that _his_ nose was bleeding. "Aww, gotta a wittle nose bweed? Maybe you should _think_ before deciding to pick on a weaker man." I hissed coldly. The guy glared at me.

"You're gonna regret that bitch, _no one_ beats up Vince. Especially not some girl!" He growled holding his nose. I looked at him boredly before examining my nails.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say _Vince._" I mocked before turning to Raf, who was now standing and smiling.

"Thanks, Ray, but we should get going. Schools gonna start soon." Raf said grabbing his bag, which was lying on the ground. After a lot of running, the two of us soon arrived at school.

"Do you always have to deal with those guys? Like getting to school and stuff? Also, the middle school's in the opposite direction and you're, like, 2 years old! Why are you heading to the high school?" I asked. Raf nose was no longer bleeding now and he shook his head.

"No, I…uh normally have…my dad, uh, drive me but he was…uh busy…w-with work!" Raf lied.

_Okay_ first few things I have so far learned about my new neighbor, was that one: he is a terrible liar and two: he needs to learn some self defense. But I didn't push the subject, if he didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't force him.

"And as for me going to high school, I skipped a few grades plus I'm 12…and a quarter. Umm…by the way, do you know karate?" Raf asked as I shook my fist slightly trying to ignore some of the stinging I felt. Apparently I hit that dude a lot harder than I thought.

"Yeah, I thought I would get in less trouble if I used my fists instead of my taser or scissors."

"Wait-scissors?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked confused by his confusion.

"Well, it uh, not something most people carry around, that's all. Plus why do you carry around a taser and scissors?" I sighed and shook my head.

''Do I look like 'most people' and if I didn't carry those objects with me all the time, they would kind loss their meaning as 'weapons-of-self-defense,' no?" I smirked and Raf laughed.

"I guess so. Well I have biology first, what about you?" I quickly pulled out my schedule and groaned.

"Math…fuck…" I cursed. I hate math and can never get the damn equations right. Hell, I still don't even understand _fractions_ much less the square rout of pi!

"Wow that sucks, I gotta go, see you at lunch!" Raf shouted before running off. I nodded.

"See ya!" I said bluntly before looking around and noticing I had no clue where to go.

_I should have asked Raf for directions when I had the chance_. I thought.

"…Fuck"

…

I sighed lying down on my bed exhausted from today. I had found my math classroom about fifteen minutes after it started. Being the antisocial freak that I am, something like that was beyond humiliating. I hate being in the spot light and got my first 'tardy' or whatever that meant.

I took out a crumpled up white slip of paper with the word: TARDY in bold and below that my name. I raised my eye brow and stared at the piece of paper and frowned.

_What's a 'tardy' anyways?_ I wondered before tossing the slip into my trash bin, before resuming to reminisce my day.

After a long few periods of having useless information being shoved down my throat, I was finally able to meet up with Raf in the cafeteria and also made a few more friends.

_Making two new friends in one day, wow I'm being way too social…_ I thought depressingly.

Raf introduced me to Miko Nakadia: and awesome Japanese exchange student who loves anime, Green Day, and art class just as much as I do, and Jack Darby: a cool sort-of-mature guy who seems pretty respectable. I also found out that Raf was a Whovien, a fan of the British syfy television show call: _Doctor Who_, like me and really good with computers.

The three of them didn't seem like the type of people to be hanging out together, but they all kinda suited each other nicely.

I frowned when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I shouted. The door opened to revile my younger sister chewing on some gum and playing around on her ipod. She's 13 but acts like some slutty 18 year old for whatever reason and thinks she's goth because she wears the color black…I claim that she's adopted!

"He geek-"

"Yes that's me." I interrupted. She glared at me before flipping her straight light brown hair to the side like the bitchy little brat that she is.

"Ugh! Mom and dad told me to tell you that you need to pick up the milk since we don't have any, plus I need my strength to make the field hockey team, so chop-chop!" she said in bossy tone. I stare at her blankly.

"If you want a butler, go get Sebastian Mitchells. 'Cause I ain't one bitch." I deadpan.

"Who?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Man you're an idiot." I rolled my eyes. The fact that she doesn't know who Sebastian is and that I have posters of him all over my walls is _very_ sad.

"You still gotta pick up the milk. Mom and dad's _orders_." She smirks. I smile as I pick up my backpack and walk past her.

"Wow, you didn't denied that you're an idiot that time." I said smugly going down the stairs. There was a slight pause before…

"MOOOMMMM!" she shouted as loudly as she could and I quickly ran out of the house laughing.

…

I sighed as I carried two large jugs of milk in my arms. The plastic bag had ripped and blown away so I had to carry the damn things back home.

It was already sun set as I pasted by a fast food joint called K.O. Burger and noticed Jack walking over to a dark purplish-blue motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Hey Jack!" I shouted catching his attention. He smiled and walked his motorcycle over to me. I got the same odd feeling that I got from that yellow car when I looked at Jack's motorcycle. I felt like it was just…_watching_ me, observing me. It just sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh hey Ray, whatcha doing?" he asks curiously.

"Milk run. The bags broke but I'm in no rush to get home." I laughed Jack nodded.

"In trouble?"

"Yeah, made my spoiled little sister calls herself an idiot. I'm probably gonna be grounded for, like, a week." I sighed. Why they favored her over me, I'll never know and I'm _pretty_ sure she smokes pot in her free time…though I have no proof of it…yet~

"I see. Well that makes me glade to be an only child." He teases and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, is this where you work? I think you said something about that at lunch." I mused trying to remember. He nodded.

"Yeah, feel free to stop by anytime you feel like eating the crap they call 'food' here." He joked causing me to smile.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind-"

I was cut off by a bright light shining on the two of us followed by the sound of roaring engines.

"**Scarp! It's the Cons!"** A voice shouted from I-don't-know-where. I quickly looked around.

"Wait-who said that?" I panic thinking I'm going crazy, though I'm sure most would agree it's a bit late for that.

"Oh no! Quick! Get on now!" Jack urged not even giving me time to protest before dragging me on to his motorcycle and drove off.

"What the hell! Jack! This is kidnapping!" I shout holding onto him for dear life. I quickly turned around to see two black cars were chasing us. _What is this some sort of spy movie?_

"**We need to loss these guys!" **the same mysterious voice shouted making me jump.

"Again! Who said that?!" I shouted looking around. There was no way it was Jack because it sounded too feminine.

"**Me."** I looked at the dash bored and my eye twitched. The motorcycle is talking. _Should I be freaked right now out or amazed?_

"Okaaaayyy then… I'm just gonna pretend this is completely normal." I say before glancing back at the cars and watched as some guns appear out of the sides and start shooting at us.

"Who the hell are these people and WHY ARE THEY FREAKING SHOOTING AT US?!' I shout.

'**They aren't people kid,"** I frowned at the nickname. I'm not a 'kid'. A 'kid' is baby goat. **"They're Decepticon, we'll explain the rest later, but right now we need to loss these bogies."** I nodded in understanding and opened up one of the jugs of milk in between my legs. I was only able to grab one when Jack and his talking motorcycle "kidnapped" me.

I smirked before holding it sideways and letting the milk splattering over the front if the two cars causing them to swerve. I then through the container and it smashed thought one of the windshields.

"**Nice thinking, now let's vanish." **The motorcycle said quickly speeding up and pulled us into an alley and behind some trashcans.

Jack and I ducked as the two cars zoomed by and waited a few minutes just incase they were still there.

"That was a close one. Nice thinking with the milk." Jack praised and I smiled.

"No problem, now mind explaining to me what the hell's going on? I'm starting to feel like I'm in one of those James Bond movies." I asked and Jack nodded.

"Heh yeah sure. Um Arcee…" Jack said pulling the two us off the vehicle. The moment we were off, the motorcycle transformed into a dark purplish-blue female robot. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Okay, now that's cool." The robot, or Arcee, smirked before putting her finger to her ear.

"Ratchet! We need a ground bridge. We kind of have a small…situation." She said choosing her words carefully. I frowned.

_Situation? Why do I suddenly feel insulted?_ I thought bitterly as a greenish-bluish portal-like vortex appeared next to us. Arcee and Jack walked towards the thing and I slowly followed behind them.

When I stepped out of the vortex I felt really dizzy and slightly sick and I quickly covered my hand with my mouth, trying to prevent my lunch from spilling out. Jack put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"You'll get use to it." He said sympathetically and I nodded before looking up to see four other robots staring at me in shocked. I stared back at them nervously and smiled.

"Umm…hi?" I said awkwardly unsure of what to really do. The red and white robot was the first to snap back in to reality and glared at Arcee.

"_Another one_!? How could you let _another_ human in here Arcee, three's already enough!" the robot shouted. I felt my eye twitch as I stared at the robot insulted.

"Well _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I huffed earning a glare from the robot and few chuckles from the others.

A big red and blue robot stepped forward and I immediately noticed he was bigger than the others. _He's probably the leader._ I guessed.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." See? Told ya. "We are a group of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus explained.

_Well that's a mouthful…_ I thought crossing my arms. "I see. And those Decpticons, as Jack and Arcee called them, why were they trying to kill us?" I asked calmly trying not to fangirl. I was meeting aliens, real actual aliens! My nerd dreams have finally come true!

"The Decpticons and we Autobots are fighting a war, a war that devastated our home planet and we have unfortunately brought our war here to your planet. The war itself was over our energon supplies, the fuel and life blood of Decepticon and Autobots alike." Optimus explained.

I nodded. "That makes sense. So now that you have told me all this, do you have to wipe my memory or something,?" I asked nervously. The red and white bot scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"If only…" he muttered and I glared at him. _What the fucks this guys problem?_

"No, now that you have been seen with us, I'm afraid that makes you a target of our enemies." Optimus said sadly. I frowned.

"Oh…" I muttered scratching the back of my head nervously. _I always wanted something exciting to happen in my life, guess I got my wish._ I thought bitterly.

"I will designate Ratchet to be your Autobot guardian until you are out of harms way." Optimus declared and the red and white robot, or now I know to be as Ratchet, dropped whatever tools he was using and whined.

"What?! But Optimus, I can't look after a human! I'm far to busy." He protested but Optimus put up his hand to silence him. _Don't worry grumps, I'm not looking forward to this either…_ I huffed and pouted.

"That was an order. I'm sure, our human friend here will not interrupt your work." He said looking to me and I shrugged.

"Yep. You stay out of my way and I stay out of yours, dose that work?" I asked bitterly and doc bot merely scoffed. "I'll take that as yes. And now I have some very important questions that none of you will probably know the answers too!" I declared and Optimus nodded.

"Alright," I took a deep breath, "are Time Lords real? Do you know of a planet called Gallifray? Do you know the Doctor, or possibly the On Coming Storm? Do you know a bout the Daleks? How about the Cybermen? What about the Ice Warriors or Shakri? Is The Library real-_wait_ that doesn't exists yet-you can skip that question, what about the Ood, Vahsta Nerada, Sontarans, and the Jadoon? Are TARDIS's real?" I asked leaving everyone in the room very confused.

"She asks more questions than Miko…" the giant green one, or Bulkhead, stated and the yellow and black stripped one, Bumble Bee, made a few whirls and click nodding. My eyes widened slightly.

"You know Miko?" I asked excitedly. Arcee sighed.

"Well that just explained a lot." I pouted not having any of my questions answered.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to your questions…" Optimus trialed off and I suddenly realized I forgot to introduce myself.

"Oh right, that was rude of me. I'm Ray Carson. Nice to met you guys and don't worry, I highly doubted you could have answered any of them anyways." I said sheepishly.

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Ratchet deadpanned and I shrugged.

"Just confirming something, no need to get your panties in a twist." I said simply earning a few chuckles from the bots.

The yellow and black-stripped bot made a few whirls and clicks pointing to me and the green-one's eyes widened.

"Oh really? Bee here's just said you're Raf's new neighbor." He exclaimed and I nodded. _Raf's here too?! Sweet! I knew I was hanging with the right people!_ I nodded.

''Yeah just moved here two days ago. I'm guessing you were that yellow car I saw outside." I said and Bumble Bee nodded. I smile but it fell as I felt my backpack vibrating.

I quickly slung it off and pulled out my phone only to realize I had, like, 20 missed messages. "Oh shit." I mumbled looking at the time. It was nearly 9 o'clock! I've been gone for two whole hours!

"I need to get home." Jack looked at his phone and nodded.

"Yeah, it's way past curfew. My mom's gonna flip."

"Same here. I'm so grounded." I groaned.

"Do not worry. Ratchet, Arcee, escort the children back to their homes." Optimus ordered. Arcee nodded and immediately turned back into her motorcycle form and took off with Jack. Ratchet groaned but then turned into an ambulance and opened the door for me to get in. I did so and we took off.

…

I asked Ratchet to drop me off a block away from my house saying that it wouldn't be a good idea for my parents to see me coming home in an ambulance. He grudgingly agreed and I quickly got out.

"Thanks for the ride, sorry about the inconvenience…" I muttered and started walking back. Ratchet muttered something I didn't understand and drove off.

I walked through the front door and was immediately faced with my very upset looking parents.

"Where the hell were you?! Do you realize how worried we've been?" My mother cried as she ran over to hug me. I hug her back and nodded.

"I got jumped by some guys on my way back, but some new friends of mine came and rescued me. I also accidentally dropped the milk, sorry about making you guys worry so much…" I mumbled and my mother hugged me even tighter.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do I need to call the police?"

"Oh course we should call the police, Carmen!" My dad shouted clearly angered by all this. I shook my head.

"No, don't worry, I'm fine and I don't think we have to worry about those guys." I said reassuringly. My dad sighed reluctantly.

"Fine, but if something like this ever happens again, I won't let it go." I nodded and gave him a hug, which he in then returned.

"Now you can go up stairs and get ready for bed. I've set up the computer in your room and the wifi's working so-" But I didn't listen to the rest, I was already half way up the stairs when he said he installed my computer.

I quickly hopped online and into the chat room my friend and I use to chat on back home all the time when we weren't together. I looked into the little chat box and saw she was on. _Yes!_

**SISSOR-LOVER-4-EVER: **_**Hey Jay! Guess whose back!**_

**JayJay's-Pie-Stand: **_**Ray-Ray! It's been 4ever! What been happening?**_

**SISSOR-LOVER-4-EVER:**_** Oh not much, had my first day of school today, made some new friends 2.**_

**JayJay's-Pie-Stand: **_**U made friends?! Who the hell r u and what have you done with my antisocial buddy?! XD**_

**SISSOR-LOVER-4-EVER:**_** Hahaha, your very funny ***__**rolls eyes**__*****_

**JayJay's-Pie-Stand: **** U knows u love mah bro. What r they like?**

I frowned thinking about thing about them all and smirked; there was really no other way to describe them all.

**SISSOR-LOVER-4-EVER: Well…Raf is my new neighbor and a few years younger than me, but he's really smart and is also a Whovien^^**

**Miko is a Japanese exchange student who loves Green Day and anime/manga, wild, crazy, and very talkative (you two would get along well…) And she also likes 2 draw**

**Jack is cool, mature, and very level headed, I have also learned he has a secret crush on this popular girl at our school named Sierra~ XD**

**And as for the others, well, let's just say there's more 2 them than meets the eye ;)**

…

**And there you have it, chapter one of my first transformers Prime fanfic. I should warn you that I have a tendency to make Doctor Who references along with anime and manga ones too, so I really hope you don't mind them. **

**Also, Ray has just about everything you can imagine in her bag so do not be surprised by what she pulls out of there, even if it defies the laws of physics, it just makes it more comical that way : )**

**This **_**will**__**not**_** be a romance fanfic more or less just friendship, plus '**_**JayJay's-Pie-Stand'**_** is an actual author here on Fanfiction and a very good friend of mine both here, and in real life. If there are and fans of Erin Hunters: **_**Warriors**_** series go check out her stories, because not only are they very good, but **_**way**_** better than mine!**

***This is just a heads up, in case you all haven't noticed yet, Ray tends to curse…a lot and so do I and I really don't mind it but I know there are people on fanfiction who don't like it I'm sorry, but that's just the way I write.***

**I hope you guys like it and no flames please!**

**Thanks AIWF888!**

**R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2 of my new story! I just saw the last episode of TFP Beast Hunters and I was crying at the end! I also saw the movie and I just-just GAH! Hasbro can't let it end like that, they just can't! There should be a law against it! This show is just too fragging good! I refuse to let it end! I refuse! *cries in corner* **

***sniff* Okay now that my little tantrum is over, I don't (as much as I fragging wish I did) own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. I only own Ray my OC and I hope you all enjoy the story^^**

**But seriously though, there should be a season 4 (O_O) **

***flips table***

**Also thanks to those who review, favorited and followed!**

…

**Chapter 2: Deus Ex Machina?**

**No One's P.O.V.**

In the medical bay aboard the _Nemesis_, Starscream and Soundwave were talking to Knockout and Breakdown, who had just arrived. Or at least, Starscream was doing the talking. The new so called "leader" of the Decepticons was explain the current condition of Megatron when two Vechicons walked in, both covered in some white earth liquid, one currently had a broken windshield with a plastic container jammed inside.

"How did this happen?" Starscream shirked causing the two to flinch and look at each other; silently debated on whether or not telling their current "leader" what had happened only a short while ago.

"Well?" Starscream asked getting impatience.

"A human femme riding with the female autobot covered us in some sort of human liquid and then through the container which broke through the windshield allowing them to get away and the container is currently jammed inside my articulator. The liquid is also hardening around the cables and gears getting into our systems." The one with the broken windshield explained.

Starscream stared at the two in disbelief. "A human _femme_ did this?! How did you let a _human_ cause this much damage? It's an embarrassment to the decepticon cause! And you say this _human_, is allied with the autobots?!"

The two nodded and a picture appeared on Soundwave's monitor with three humans. The picture was taken from the satellite incident in Texas right before the spacebridge explosion.

"No, this one was different; she didn't seem to understand the situation. Our guess is that she was only caught in the cross fire." The Vechicon stated and another image appeared. It showed a picture taken by a security camera from a traffic light of Arcee, in bike form, with Jack riding on her along with a human female with brown hair pouring milk onto the two Vechicons.

"Yes that's the one." The Vechicon growled in annoyance as Knockout removed the container labeled "milk" from his systems and started to repair the broken windshield.

"Breakdown, you can go on and check out that energon trail they were chasing earlier. This may take a little while."Knockout ordered. Breakdown nodded and quickly left. Starscream looked at the picture and frowned.

This human didn't look like a threat at all, but even though the picture was blurry, he could still make out the smug expression on the young femme's face.

"For a fleshbag that femme sure did some damage." Knockout mumbled looking over the damage the two Vechicons received. Starscream merely rolled his optics.

"Whatever. The human will parish along with the rest of this primitive species on this rock soon enough. Just get back to work." Starscream commanded as he and Soundwave walked out of the medical bay.

"But, just in case, keep that girl under surveillance. I refuse to let anyone make a mockery of the Decepticons." Starscream growled quietly as they headed towards the bridge.

…

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I felt a small shiver run down my spine and sneezed. Why did I suddenly get a feeling something bad was going to happen? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jack turned on the TV in the Autobot base and plopped down on the sofa next to me, scrolling through the channels.

"Something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good. Where's Miko?" I asked suddenly realizing how quiet it was. I've only been here two days and one of the many things I have established is that it was _never_ this quiet around here.

"She got detention in math class today for stating that 'math works better than any sleeping pill'." Raf sighed as he typed on his computer. I blinked in surprise.

Back home it would take a lot more than that to get a detention. Normally if someone said something like that they would just get a demerit or white slip, though I have to admit, Miko had a point. Math really is the ultimate sleeping pill.

"Is that normal?" I asked curiously. Jack and Raf looked over at me and nodded.

"Oh yeah, Miko's a trouble maker alright. A-a-and not just school, here too." Jack said with a look on his face that clearly stated he was remembering something unpleasant. This only sparked my curiosity.

"How so?"

"Thanks to her, we were dragged onto the _Nemesis_, captured by cons, and almost blown up _several_ times." Jack explained with great emphasis on the word "several."

"I see."

_That actually sounds kind of fun, makes me wish I had been hear earlier to see it all._ I know I probably sound insane, well technically I think that could be proven, but it just sounds _not_ boring, _not_ normal, which is the life I want.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we all heard the sound of Bulkheads engine along with his argument with Miko.

"Geez Bulkhead you sound like my parents!" Miko whined hopping out of the big guy and he transformed into his true Cybertronian form.

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but you say the same thing."

"That's because we want what's best for you; that means going to school, not _jail_!"

"What's going on?" I asked and Miko crossed her arms pouting.

"What did you do this time?" Jack smirked as we walked over to the railing.

"Miko skipped detention." Bulkhead explained and I nodded. I've never had detention before, but from what I've heard and seen on TV, it's not fun.

"Listen Miko, before I was a Wreaker, I was a laborer; constructionist. I can build things, I can break thing and that's it."

"I love breaking tings! I wanna be just like you Bulk!" Miko exclaimed excitedly causing me to laugh. _He ain't winning this one~_

"Umm…well wouldn't you rather be a doctor, like Ratchet?" Bulkhead gestured over to my cranky guardian who was currently monitoring for Decepticon activity.

Miko took one look at Ratchet and crossed her arms. "_Bor_ing…"

"I'm detecting a fresh engergon signature from the nation called Greece." Ratchet said as a small alarm went off. I walked over to the computer and frowned. _That's a good thing, right?_

"It's an ancient city, quite historic I believe." Ratchet mused and I nodded.

"Yeah Greece is the birth place of Democracy, science, the arts, medicine, mathematics, astronomy; it was basically where inelegance began. It's nice to visit now, but it would have been better to have seen back at the height of its time." I said happily and Ratchet nodded.

"Ancient Greece, huh? Field trip!" Bulkhead exclaimed causing Miko to fist pump and turn towards me.

"Hey, Ray! You should come with since you haven't seen any action before." Miko said excitedly and I nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I chirped sliding down the railing of the stairs and ran up to her. We high fived and Ratchet activated the groundbridge and allowing us to step through. As we walked through the spinning vortex, Miko leaned into me and smirked.

"If we're lucky, we'll get to see some Autobot versus Con smack down! It's the most awesome thing ever!" She whispered excitedly. I smirked at the thought of seeing my first, as Miko would say, "smack down." She's right that dose sound cool.

I didn't feel quite as bad as I did the first time stepping out of the groundbridge, but I was still a little woozy.

"Well, here we are." Bulkhead said. Miko and I looked around in awe at the beauty if the ancient buildings.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

"Whoa…even better than I remember…" I had actually been to Greece before on a big family vacation, but sadly we didn't do a whole lot of site-seeing, we were in Rome for the most part.

"So what are we doing in GregoVill?" Miko as putting her hand on her hips.

"I'm scouting for engergon; you're doing research for your history report. And Ray," he paused looking at me, "do whatever…just try not to break anything." I nodded.

"Got it, souvenirs here I come." I said happily looking for a rock to take back with me.

"You punked me Bulk? Not cool!" Miko shouted angrily and started to follow me as I looked at the rocks.

"Why are you looking at rocks?" my Japanese friend asked and I walked over to an ancient looking house. I shrugged.

"My dad travels a lot and sometimes we go with him, I always try to bring a rock home, don't ask why, and I label the country it came from, you could called it a rock collection from around the world I guess…this will do!" I exclaimed happily picking up a red rusty color rock from an old column.

"So how many rocks do you have exactly?"

"Oh, um, two from China, one from Brazil, another from Mexico, one from Canada, and two more from England, India, Hungry and Italy." I said listing of the countries I visited or my dad went for work. "Oh and my grandparents got me on from Canada."

Miko's eye widened. "Whoa…that's a lot of rocks…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I like traveling, but only temporarily, I sort of enjoy being a US citizen." I joked causing her to laugh.

"Jeez, I wouldn't know now would I?"

"Hmm…signals strong." Bulkhead mumbled looking at the scanner. Miko and I both perked up and started making our way over to him. "An excavation site!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa." Miko said as we stood on the edge of a giant excavation. It looked like something out of "_Indiana_ _Jones the Radars of the Lost Ark"_. Only with modern day machinery.

"I know construction. According to my scanners, humans must have hit engergon veins, and they don't even know it." We started to walk around until we came up to an old painting.

"Whoa, that's Cybertronian!" Bulkhead exclaimed looking at a picture of a golden globe. "Why would ancient Greeks paint a picture of an Engergon Harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?"

"You're smarter than you let on." I smirked as Miko took a picture.

"But even dumber than he looks." Came a voice from behind us. The three of us immediately whipped around to see a navy blue decepticon with orange metal face and yellow optics.

"Breakdown…" Bulkhead growled.

"Haha miss me?" the decepticon, or Breakdown as he is called, taunted.

"Like rust in my undercarriage."

"You know this lunckhead?" Miko asked and I crossed my arms glaring at the con.

"We have a history…" Bulkhead said not taking his eyes of this, Breakdown. I knew that look in Bulkheads optics; he hated this con with a burning passions that wouldn't die. I turned my attention back to the con as he spoke.

"And you have a pet, two actually." He smirked and then looked at me. "I recognize you; you're the skinbag that through that Earth container and cracked the windshield of one of the Vechicons."

I raised my eyebrow. "Skinbag?" I hissed insulted. "Yeah, that's me and you can tell those cons that they owe me two bottles of milk!" I snapped back and he merely laughed.

"Feisty ones aren't they? Do they play catch?" he asked as he lifted one of the columns without effort and chucked it at Miko and me.

"Catch!" he shouted happily. I quickly got in front of Miko and put my arms up forming an 'X' and closing my eyes, waiting for the impact. Bulkhead quickly got in the way and yelled at us to stay down and go hide as the column hit him. Which, we gladly did.

Bulkhead turned around only to be met with Breakdowns hammer and was thrown into the Greek painting of the Engergon Harvester.

"Oops, hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." He laughed before driving off. I immediately hopped out of our hiding palace and shook my fist at the fleeting con.

"Get back here you Decepticon coward!" I shouted but he was either too far away to hear me, or was just ignoring me. "Bastard." I huffed crossing my arms. Miko ran over to Bulkhead as he slowly got up and looked down at the ruined painting.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things…"

"I always have your back Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture." Miko said proudly showing the green bot her camera. I smirked.

"Nice thinking, but we should get back to the others and tell them what happened, right?" I asked and Bulkhead nodded before signaling for a groundbridge.

…

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester, a powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw engergon from any source." Optimus said looking at the picture Miko took, now on Raf's computer.

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" I asked very confused.

"No, the ancients often used art of a given era to conceal messages." Optimus explained and I nodded.

"_Right_, got it now."

"Uh Optimus, if the Harvester removes energon from anything and you guys have energon inside of you…" Jack trailed of and Miko and I exchanged worried glances.

"In Decepticon hands, the Harvester would be a deadly weapon."

"See, you were a genius to total that painting!" Miko exclaimed facing Bulkhead, but I crossed my arms.

"Miko's not wrong," Arcee stated, "How can the cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"Easy, with high-speed internet." I stated bluntly rolling my eyes and turning to Raf. "Raf?"

"If you do an image search of 'Greek gods' and 'golden orb', this pops up." Raf explained and showed everyone his computer. "It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked, sounding slightly worried, looking up at their leader.

"Contact Agent Fowler." Optimus stated firmly not taking his optics of Raf's computer.

I frowned and looked around at everyone.

"Who's Agent Fowler?"

…

"_This is special agent William Fowler, I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and currently unavailable until Tuesday."_

"I hate talking to machines…" Ratchet grumbled causing me to snort. Ratchet glared at me briefly.

"Without Agent Fowlers direct aide, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." I raised an eyebrow at Optimus in shock. I've only known the dude for 48 hours and I highly doubted he would be the type to say something like this. Clearly I have been deceived.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute! Confiscate? As in steal museum property?" Jack exclaimed.

"That sounds illegal…" Raf muttered nervously.

"I do not wish to break human law either, but once the decepticon learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"I hate to state the obvious and no offence or anything, but ''four giant metal robots from outer space'' and ''covertly'' don't exactly go together, plus museums are _very_ public." I pointed out.

"They also have guards, and security cameras." Jack added.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! _And_ we're not a government secret!" Miko exclaimed. I thought about for a moment and shrugged.

"She has point." I said happily liking the idea of being all ninja-like in a museum.

"Miko, Ray no. I'm not sure that's wise" Bulkhead said and we pouted. _Screw wise! _I thought bitterly.

"They might be our best option Bulkhead," Optimus interrupted. _You tell him Optimus!_ "The longer we debate the manner, the more time we give the decepticons."

"Alright then, let's do this!" I fist pumped causing everyone to stare at me.

"You are way too excited about this." Jack deadpanned and I shrugged.

"I've always wanted to be a ninja." I said smiling and earning yet another high five from Miko, while Jack face palmed.

"This is going to be a long night…" He mumbled.

…

Ratchet had teleported the four of us into the museum and past the guards' room so we weren't seen. We were also given some sort of crane thingy (from Primus knows where) to get the harvester down from the statue and then we could just replace it with a replica and roll out before anyone notices, hopefully.

We rolled into the main room with the statue. Miko took a picture of the statue on her phone and then placed it over the security camera as to not raise any suspicion.

We looked outside and saw Optimus in truck form blink his head lights three times indicating that the cost was clear.

"Oppa!" Miko said happily.

"Alright guys, let's roll." Jack said. Raf used the controls on the crane to lift Miko, Jack, and myself up to the harvester so we could move it. But just as we were about to lower it on to the platform, the four of us heard the sound of glass crack and turned to see Optimus holding a missile. He turned to see if we were alright only to turn back and be electrocuted by a red decepticon and fall to the ground unconscious.

"The cons." Raf gasped.

"Optimus is down." Jack yelled into his com-link.

"Scrap…" I mumbled and watched as Arcee and Bumblebee collide into each other thanks to an all too familiar blue jeep. Bulkhead suddenly jumped of the roof top about to pound Breakdown, but he transformed and punched Bulkhead in mid air causing him and the red con to go smashing back into the pillars and shatter the glass completely.

The alarms went off and we quickly pushed the harvester off the statue. "C'mon guys, it's time to make a run for it." Miko said hopping off as we sped down the halls.

We saw a big metal garage door and Miko went ahead and opened it. "No Miko-"Jack quickly clamped his hand over my mouth and moved the crane out of sight. I was about to ask why when I heard the sound of a security guard yelling and then dragging Miko away.

I sighed as Jack let go of me and I crossed my arms. "_Great_, now what?"

"We need to tell the bots that Miko has been caught by security." Jack said as we moved the crane. Jack then pointed to what we thought was Arcee walking over to garage door and we ran over to it.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted but stopped when we saw a large black and purple decepticon with a large monitor as a face bend down and look at us.

"It's Soundwave." Raf gulped. The con quickly took the harvester and then looked at us. I glared at the con when it gaze turned to me. It stared at me for a moment and I could have sworn it took a picture of me before transforming into a jet with the harvester in hands/tentacle thing and flying away.

"No!" I shouted trying to chase after the bastard when Jack put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"The harvester is gone and we need to tell Optimus what just happened." I clenched my fists and sighed.

"Fine…" I grumbled as we ran out to the parking lot to meet to bots.

"The cons have the harvester!" Jack shouted over to Optimus as Breakdown and the other red con drove off.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added. Bulkheads optics widened.

"What? I'm going in after her." He growled turning his fist into a wrecking ball, but Optimus put a servo on his shoulder stopping him.

"Bulkhead, Miko may be out of our reach right now, but she is safe from harm." Optimus said wisely. Bulkhead looked like he wanted to protested, but didn't and we were all then bridged back to base.

…

"Starscream will use the harvester to remove energon from the otherwise un-mineable deposits. We should approach with extreme precaution." Optimus advised as each of the members of Team Prime were bridged to a different location.

"Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here-"

"To bust out Miko?"

"To help Ratchet. You may be Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler is our best option." Optimus said firmly causing both Bulkhead and I to sigh in disappointment.

"_You have reached Special Agent William Fowler, I am currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday." _The voice mail said as Raf was at the computer, still trying to reach him. I still also have yet to be told who this "Agent Fowler person was, though it was obvious he worked for the government and was important to the Autobots.

"Still no answer." Raf mumbled.

"Fowler's probably lounging around poolside cabana…" Bulkhead growled and smashed one of Ratchets machines.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet shouted and I couldn't hold back my laughter. I earned another glare from Ratchet for that.

"We could free Miko if we could just return that harvester to the museum." Bulkhead mumbled as if trying to think of a plan.

"So the decepticon can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked sternly. Bulkhead looked at the ground sadly. I had to feel bad for the guy.

"I am so dumb." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Well then how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked and I nodded. "Good question."

"By returning this _replica_. The construction would be going a lot quicker if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame wielder!" Ratchet gestured to the demented tool.

"We're already trespassers and thieves, why not ad forgery to the list." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Ugh, I wish I had never taken Miko and Ray too-to the painting of the harvester, which isn't the _only_ thing we found at those ruins!"

We looked at him confused until I snapped my fingers. "Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy rout." Bulkhead growled turning his hand into a wrecking ball.

"And suck the energon already ready for the taking." I growled.

"Ratchet get me over there, now!" Bulkhead shouted. Ratchet quickly typed in the coordinates and Bulkhead ran through.

I sighed and walked over to Raf. "Can't we just hack the phone line or whatever?" I asked.

"That's what I'm doing right now I'm just having a hard time getting past these fire walls." Raf muttered. I frowned and looked at computer.

"He said he was on a retreat, right? Do you know where?" I asked. Raf stopped and looked at me.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well, where ever he is, there is bound to be a phone and if we can hack into the phone system of that location, we can say that there has been an emergency and that we must speak with Special Agent Fowler immediately." I explained simply. Jack, Raf, and Ratchet stared at me blankly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You couldn't have suggested that idea sooner?" Ratchet deadpanned and I shrugged.

"…Sorry?"

…

Eventually we got Miko back from security and the harvester was destroyed, curtsy of Bulkhead. That leaves the score at Autobots: 1 Decepticons: 0. I looked around the base happily as I sat on the railings next to my guardian, who was currently making some modifications to the monitors.

He glanced over to me and raised a metal brow. "You seem happy."

I shrugged. "Meh, I'm just enjoying the moment." He seemed pleased with my answer and went back to work. _If this is a normal day with the Autobots, I wonder what'll happen tomorrow~_

…

**Chapter two is done! Sorry if the ending sucked, I really just had no idea what to do there. =_=;; /shot/**

**I hope you guys liked it and the rest of my story! Though it might be a little bit since there are so many other stories I need to update as well. Until next time please review!**

**;) **


End file.
